<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unmentionables- Team Elites by scootsandspooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389894">The Unmentionables- Team Elites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks'>scootsandspooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>did you miss me?, im baaaccckkk, im sure you didnt :), incubus!scout universe, modern day tf2, thats okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the word got out of an incubus Scout, and years after a mass panic of demonic life in society, It was finally an era of acceptance. Slowly of course, but acceptance nonetheless.</p>
<p>Who is the next Elite Merc to join the melting pot of this modern war? <br/>--------------------<br/>Guess what. I got convinced to write again HUZZAH \[T]/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unmentionables- Team Elites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years had passed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let’s say it was 15 years. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The word about a demonic mercenary spread like wild fire across the country. Everyone was on edge due to the mass paranoia, at least for the first few years. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was a delight, a true honor to have one of these special beings on a team. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some were faster than humans, stronger than humans, and smarter than humans. Though due to general reasons, they were hard to find and even harder to convince to fight for their life for something so trivial. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost no teams had a special mercenary, but the ones who did really did excel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An avian Sniper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minotaur Heavy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even a dragonic Pyro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact only roughly 7 teams had a special case. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But today, that would change. A very lucky team is about to receive their newest mystery member.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>